chains_that_bindfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Sue
Gary Sue is a villain character of the Furom. He is a Junior-level Student of Ashford Academy's Student body and a member of the Perfects. He is Chandler's third character. He has been liken to a Human Lethal Weapon. Background For the most part gary history is unknown, and Not much is known about Gary before The government implanted him in the Ashford Academy. The only known facts about him was that he was an extremely strong child. He never lost a single match in the even before coming to the school, is the one of the few to ever stand against the government prior to his capture, and that he killed his parents and fellow classmates. But lucky for you He is willing to share some of his history. When he was born the cord was wrapped around his throat and crushed it, but before the doctors every eyes his neck began healing itself, and wanting to take the credit for himself the doctor told the world he saved the babies life. So the very next day his parent took him home and became very protective of their first and only son. When he was 9 Gary went on a camping field trip with the school. Later that day the teacher and the class went hiking in the woods but after a few hours Gary felt something inside of him carving the blood of others. Unknown to him it was his Labyrinth carving sweet blood to winch it's thirst. Suddenly he wanted to kill them all and bath their blood, he grabbed his best friend and bashed his head into stone repeatedly until his skull gave way and he died. then before anyone could react he grabbed the same stone and slammed it into a teacher head who was resting and drinking her water. The students were screaming and in his mad break he activated his last power and blasted them them away unable to control the power. Well they were torn apart and it was reported as an animal attack and that Gary was the only one to escape with his life. From then on he practiced his powers on random cats and dogs he would find. Often leading them in some ally way, but yet he couldn't winch the feeling inside of him. It wasn't until he was 12 that he was caught f or all his past crimes, but how is vague. All that is known is that he got into argument with his parents and killed them out in the open. Then he ran and ran, out moving the government and killing some of their people. It took one full year untill they finally cornered him, but Gary wasn't going down without a fight, he went wild with all his power. The assault was said to have left a large part of town in pieces and left him almost dead. He came to this Academy when he was 13, in the 8th grade. And he is still here. Spreading chaos in his wake, siding with the perfects for no other reason then it gives him more freedom, but not even them are safe from his insanity. The next question is. How will the school handle such a nightmare. Personality Gary Sue is a happy child. Almost never seen upset or down in dumps. Since he is usually depicted as a lively, carefree, and childlike individual, who almost always has a smile on his face. It would appears that he lives up his name fairy well. However, despite this happy persona, he is considered absolutely dangerous and ruthless amongst the other students when it comes to fighting and battle. He also holds a rather bleak view on life, questioning once as to whether or not people actually have a reason for living, as well as looking at d eath as the ultimate answer to the hardships he may experience in the future. However on the inside, He is the opposite. Gary has a second personality that for the most part only comes out whenever he is in battle. He becomes sadistic, appearing to value solitude over companionship when he switches. The most obvious difference is that sane he is naïve and sweet when not Gary is vicious, merciless and cruel. Appearance Birdie is a rather skinny boy with a tone build, with a pale pinkish complexion. One who stands a normal height of five feet and nine inches, his weight is around a hundred and thirty five pounds. His dome is covered with light blue hair, that curves upwards, giving it an impression of feathers. The tips of his hair are black. His eyes are naturally green. he also has multiple scars on his body, which are prone to ripping. As for Clothes. He has a long, white coat with the zipper constantly zipped from his neck to above his navel, with a red patterns on it. He also wears knee-length white pants. Or he wears a shirt similar to that he wears now, with the same kind of zipper, but without sleeves. Under the shirt he wore another, black sleeveless shirt. His pants the same. He also has two black cloth bracelets around his wrists. (Note Gary dyes his hair between White with red tips or green with black tips, or changes it back to his natural hair color. He also loves to wear colored contacts. The most common Gold or a rose red color to put people off.) Abilities Gary is a highly dangerous student, attested to by him willing to fight anyone and kill them without a second thought. Agile Gary is a master acrobat. Seen how he can do several flips in one jump with ease and evade most close up attacks. His center of balance is so great he is able to run on a high-wire and any extra weight throws him off. Also much like a cat Gary has set to be seen not landing on his hands or feet. Powers Accelerated Regeneration - Gary has the ability to heal faster. Small wounds taking a few seconds and more serious wounds take longer. Sometimes from minutes to hours to days. (Note he can not heal from dead shots.) Labyrinth: This allows him to copy the abilities, skills and weapons of other Students easily which can make him one of the most powerful students in the school. Note Gary has to ingest some of the host sweet blood. Tremor: This allows the him to create vibrations, making the Him a Tremor Human. The major strength is that it allows him to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, many has stated that Gary holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, this is a very very very exaggerated description. Stats *Taijutsu: 2.5 *Strength: 2.5 *Speed: 3 *Stamia: 4 *Power Control: 5 *Intelligence: 3 Plot School Lock down Gary is first truly seen on the roof of the school's Auditorium. Biting into a another students to copy their powers. His attention is caught by the arrival of VanGuard X. Gary takes the students and throws it over to the Hero only to blow up the body before VanGuard X had a chance to save them. Angry at Gary heartless slaughter the hero goes to attack him only for Gary for counter with his own super powered punch. A large explosion is resulted and the Hero is sent flying into a pillar. After all of the Pillars are destroyed Gary destroys most of the roof. Upon landing he looks around for his rival and tries to lure him out by shaking the stage. Relationships Vangaurd Mamoru Hongo or Aka VanGuard X is Gary Superhero counter part. They have a fierce rivalry, all the same Gary loves the hero in own twisted way finding life all to boring without his best friend.